


Главный магический торговый квартал

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Тина отправляется в Главный магический торговый квартал, чтобы найти подходящие подарки для Ньюта и Куинни. Ей нужно найти что-то действительно особенное, ведь это будет их первое с Ньютом Рождество. И подарок превосходит все ожидания...





	Главный магический торговый квартал

Обычно советы Куини срабатывали, и Тина к ним прислушивалась. Было бы неосмотрительно отвергать идеи той, что видит людей насквозь. Но затея с шарфом для Ньюта не удалась. Каждый день Тина после работы садилась за вязание. Это должен был быть широкий и не очень длинный серо-голубой шарф, идеально подходящий под цвет глаз и пальто. А получался всякий раз перекрученный уродец. В итоге Тина приняла волевое решение и прикончила беднягу из милосердия, швырнув в камин. Рукоделие никогда не было её родной стихией, а вязать на зачарованных инструментах казалось неправильным. Ведь это подарок для Ньюта.

Собственная несостоятельность испортила впечатление даже от предпраздничного завтрака. Соусник щедро лил на горку блинчиков карамель, в большой глиняной кружке дымился горячий шоколад с зефирками в виде снежинок. Куини даже не нужно было пробираться в мысли, чтобы обо всём догадаться.

\- Ты ещё успеешь связать шарф на зачарованных спицах.  
\- Нет. Это будет нечестно. Как если бы я купила шарф и выдала за своё рукоделие. С самого начала не надо было это затевать. Просто ты как сказала, и мне представилось, как Ньюту будет хорошо в этом шарфе. И тепло.

И как Тина сможет притянуть его к себе за шарф легонько и поцеловать.   
\- Вот что. Ты сейчас с аппетитом съедаешь завтрак, а потом отправляешься в Главный магический. А я украшу дом и приготовлю праздничный ужин.  
\- Мы можем пойти вместе, а потом всё сделаем по дому.  
\- Поверь, тебе лучше сходить одной. Спокойно всё посмотришь, выберешь обстоятельно. Заодно и купишь все остальные подарки.  
\- Остальные? Это…

Тина прижала руку к губам. Самое главное-то она забыла! Куини наверняка купила ей подарок ещё за месяц до рождества, а она была так увлечена и работой, и шарфом, и другими нелепостями. Неужели с ней происходит сейчас то, чем по-хорошему все должны ещё в школе отболеть?

\- Тини, блинчики остынут.  
Спасибо Куини, порой она бывала даже излишне деликатна и слишком щадила её чувства. Иногда казалось, что она старшая. 

Тина расправилась с завтраком, поцеловала Куини в лоб и уже собралась уйти, но остановилась в дверях и крикнула:  
\- А у остальных будут конкретные пожелания о подарках?  
\- Остальные не хотят ничего практичного, нужного и всего такого, их устроит милая и душевная безделушка, выбранная с любовью. 

И Тина отправилась туда, где нашёлся бы подарок даже для самого придирчивого волшебника.

Проход в Главный магический торговый квартал находился в пекарне «У толстой ведьмы». "Только не-маги могли назвать пекарню "У толстой ведьмы! Мы же не называем наши магазины "У толстого не-мага!" Тина не удержалась и взяла два брауни в хрустящей прозрачной упаковке. Если что, один достанется Куини. Или же на обратном пути она купит ещё два. Тина дождалась своей очереди и прошла через портал, скрывающийся за занавеской из серебристых бус.  
Не-маги попадали в сувенирную лавку «У толстой ведьмы», а волшебники в Главный магический. Он был зеркальным отражением рынка Челси, с поправкой на товары для магов.

Подарки для Куинни выбирать было безумно приятно. Тина как раз остановилась у витрины с заколками. И хрупкие цветы, и узоры из синего стекла, и серебристые веточки, все они смотрелись бы великолепно в её золотых волосах. Тина как наяву увидела, как Куини осторожно вставляет острые зубья в причёску, как играют озорные огоньки в глазах, как сами глаза от россыпи цветных камней на заколке становятся ярче.

Тина перешла на другую сторону к магазину платьев. Открытые плечи и подол выше колена – всё это она не одобряла. Но Куини так радовалась любой возможности надеть то, что так изящно подчёркивало её красоту и молодость, как ей откажешь. Или эти элегантные платья в пол со струящимся шлейфом, в которых она будет истиной королевой.

А сколько можно выбрать платков или шарфов. Или шляпок. У Куини их уже миллион, и скоро уже невозможно будет расширять пространство в шкафу, но каждой она так радуется, будто это её первый головной убор. И ещё украшения. Или туфли. Или парфюм. Или новый флакон «Игривых духов», которые могут раскрыться на коже как цветочным ароматом или ванилью, или «Шанель№5», так и запахом пота или бензина. Тут же прозвучало в голове голосом Куини: «Сегодня я пахла жареными сосисками с горчицей, и на меня оборачивались буквально все мужчины». Или её обожаемая «Пыльца мелодий». Только надо предупредить, чтобы не сыпала много, чтобы не нервировать миссис Эспозито. Хотя нет, с замечаниями лучше вообще ничего не дарить.

Будь её воля, взяла бы всё. Но не так велика зарплата аврора, как могла бы быть. Да и баловать нельзя. Тина усмехнулась своему зыбкому отражению в витрине магазина «Волшебные дамские радости». Они уже взрослые женщины, а она по-прежнему думает о Куини как о хрупкой девочке, которую может испортить неправильное воспитание.  
Впрочем, подарок Куини она возьмёт после. Здесь выбор богат, останется только ткнуть наугад в две, три или десяток вещиц. В конце концов, она забыла о подарке, а Куини не стала её стыдить, так что, можно и расщедриться.

С подарком Ньюту всё было куда сложнее. Магазины с мужской одеждой и аксессуарами предлагали куда более смелые расцветки и крой, чем магазины не-магов. Тине довольно легко было представить Ньюта в любом модном наряде, насколько она смогла оценить телосложение. Разве что эта рубашка с узорами в виде сов слишком уж смелая.  
Впрочем, конкретных размеров его безусловно стройной и наверняка чертовски красивой фигуры Тина не знала. Конечно, можно было бы взять наряд, который простым заклинанием подгоняется где нужно, но подарок, который нужно перешивать и переделывать, явно не годится на роль первого. Тем более на Рождество.

Для галстуков отводилось несколько отдельных магазинов. На вешалках и на витрине под стеклом располагались мужские аксессуары всех расцветок и с самыми невероятными узорами. Отдельно во вращающемся шаре был галстук-бабочка, меняющий цвет под настроение. Вот уж нет, вряд ли Ньюту хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то лез ему в душу. А если взять галстук, он и вовсе может решить, что Тина берётся кардинально поменять ему стиль одежды. И вообще, выбор костюма – слишком личное.

Весь последующий ассортимент она тоже отвергала. Как наяву видела, что Ньют делает разочарованное лицо, раскрыв свой подарок, потом улыбается виновато и говорит: «О, спасибо, но я не могу это принять. У меня уже есть набор флаконов для зелий, правда, не такой изящный и бесполезный». Или: «Спасибо, конечно, но я предпочитаю сам выбирать себе книги». Или: «Надо же, четвёртый луноскоп! И почему мне все их дарят?» Нельзя и в этом деле проявить свою дивную неудачливость и расстроить Ньюта.

Чудом Тина заметила маленькую лавочку «У старика Персея». Имя хозяина напомнило о старшем брате Ньюта. Может, там будет что-то знакомое? Тина сама себя поддразнила, назвав великим детективом, и вошла.

Старик Персей очень постарался в оформлении. Над каждой диковинкой висела картина, подобная тем, что рисовались на греческих фазах, поясняющая действие того или иного предмета. Негаснущий огонь, путеводный клубок, клипсы, не пускающие в уши сомнительные комплименты.

В самом уголке стояла неприметная маленькая игрушка, поблёскивающая латунными боками. Это явно не самый выдающийся экземпляр коллекции старика Персея, но Тина ощутила смутное желание схватить именно эту поделку. Лира. Над ней был изображён юноша в окружении зверей.

\- Это маленькая копия той самой лиры Орфея, при помощи которых он усмирял диких животных.

Персея сложно было назвать «стариком». Моложавый и подтянутый, очень высокий, лишь редкая седина поблёскивала в курчавой бороде и смоляных волосах. Тина спросила взволнованно:  
\- И она тоже действует на животных? Или просто исполняет музыку?  
\- Конечно, приручает. Животные сядут подле ваших ног и будут с благоговением слушать. А потом разойдутся. Правда, лира усмиряет не очень крупных зверей. Не больше белки, если честно. Она и сама маленькая. И с ее помощью нельзя охотиться.  
\- Мне и не нужно, мне, то есть, моему другу, он магозоолог, ему нужно лишь наблюдать.  
\- Магозоолог? Изучает фантастических тварей? Интересно. Тогда это подойдёт идеально. Только продать я лиру не смогу. Вам придётся обыграть меня в покер. Если выиграете, я отдам вам лиру, если проиграете, то я заберу все ваши деньги, а ещё вы будете моей спутницей на благотворительном рождественском вечере.  
\- Давайте я просто куплю у вас лиру по указанной цене. Как аврору мне трудно будет сохранить в тайне ваши странные методы торговли, но для вас сделаю рождественское чудо, если мы договоримся.  
\- Ах, дамочка аврор, как я сразу не догадался, – сразу поскучнел Персей. В итоге покупка состоялась без лишних трудностей.

Даже не верилось, что подарок в итоге нашёлся. Действительно нужный Ньюту. Старик Персей мог бы и обмануть, распевая о её чудесных свойствах, но вряд ли стал бы себе наживать проблем с аврорами. 

Тина вернулась в ряды с дамскими радостями. Для Куини она взяла подарочную упаковку с разными мелодиями разноцветной пыльцы, розовый шарф, который продавец упорно называл лососевым, вечернее платье и опомнилась только тогда, когда в кошельке осталось всего пара сиклей.

У миссис Эспозито было непривычно шумно в комнате, видимо, она тоже встречала гостей. Зато в собственной квартире никого не было. Куини отлично постаралась с украшением. Может, Ньют и не обращает внимания на подобное, но точно ощутит, что стало уютнее. Тина не спеша спрятала подарки под ёлку и принялась переодеваться в праздничное.  
У соседки уже утихомирились гости. Поэтому она легко расслышала на лестнице:  
\- Ты одна, Куини?  
\- Нет, миссис Эспозито, со мной праздничное настроение!  
\- Ох ты моя шутница! Ну-ка иди сюда, я тебя расцелую!

Миссис Эспозито довольно засмеялась. Наконец-то! Тина набросила халат и направилась к двери в чулках и сорочке. Куини бочком прошла в комнату, волоча огромный чемодан.  
\- А вот и… ох, ничего себе, как ты встречаешь гостей. Могу выпустить мистера Скамандера прямо сейчас.  
\- Подожди минутку, пожалуйста. Вообще-то я вас вечером ждала.  
\- Кое-кто так торопился, что не успел отправить сову и предупредить, что будет чуточку раньше.

Тина притянула платье и надела наспех через голову. Сестра быстро поправила ей волосы и только тогда открыла чемодан. Ньют выбрался и одёрнул пальто.  
\- Прости, я не успел предупредить. Надеюсь, мой ранний приезд не доставил вам неудобств?  
\- Наоборот, всё очень удачно складывается, - ответила за двоих Куини, обняла крепко дорогого гостя и звонко поцеловала в щёку.  
\- Здравствуй.

Тина протянула руку, и они обменялись довольно неловким рукопожатием, словно Ньют сначала хотел поцеловать её пальцы, но передумал.  
\- Наверное, ты устал с дороги. И ещё эта таможня, и регистрация. Если хочешь, можешь принять ванну, отдохнуть. А потом сядем за стол.  
\- Было бы очень неплохо.

Ньют гостил у них уже в пятый раз. В первый свой приезд, когда он подарил Тине книгу, то боялся стеснить девушек своим присутствием, поэтому сразу после ужина отправился в гостиницу. В последующие разы Куини сумела уговорить его остаться. Ньют оставил у них свой второй домашний костюм, мочалку и набор для бритья. Спать обычно уходил к себе в чемодан. Только в последний свой приезд они с Тиной так долго и увлечённо разговаривали, что уснули лишь под утро. Причём Тина помнила, что засыпала в кресле, а днём обнаружила себя в своей постели. А Ньют уже уехал. 

\- Миссис Эспозито с ума сойдет, если узнает, что у нас мужчина не просто гостит, но ещё и принимает ванну и даже ночевать остаётся.  
\- И что всякий раз мы проносим этого мужчину в чемодане. Боже мой, - Куини всплеснула руками. – Прости, милая, я тебя ненадолго оставлю.  
\- Куда это ты собралась? Ты не можешь уйти!   
\- У меня очень важное дело. Я буду готовить для благотворительного ужина, я уже пообещала, но тут сама видишь как планы изменились. А потом я вернусь, мы поедим, откроем подарки и будем всю ночь пить шампанское. И со мной будет гость, так что, не удивляйся, если что. Уж прости, но сегодня мне будет особенно тоскливо быть третьей лишней.  
\- Что за глупости? С тем же успехом я могу себя назвать третьей лишней. Ньют просто приезжает к нам в гости, как друг.

Куини лишь закатила глаза.  
\- И постой-ка, какой такой гость? Я его знаю? Это кто-то с работы? Почему ты мне не сказала, что у тебя роман?  
\- Потому что это сюрприз.

Куини тронула кончик её носа и покинула комнату. Но Тина выскочила на лестницу вслед за ней.  
\- Ничего себе, сюрприз! О таких вещах надо предупреждать заранее. Ты не подумала, что Ньюту может быть неудобно? Сама знаешь, как ему первое время сложно с незнакомцами.  
\- Поверь, Ньюту будет очень удобно.  
\- Можешь хоть сказать кто это, я как-то подготовлюсь морально что ли.  
\- Тини, к его приходу совсем не надо готовиться морально. Ты сама всё поймёшь. Пока! Постарайтесь не шалить.

Тина хлопнула дверью. Ох уж эта младшенькая! Если бралась говорить загадками, так её и не растормошишь.

К возвращению Ньюта она накрыла на стол и заварила чай. Ньют вышел, уже в своём более удобном и уютном домашнем наряде. Тина держала руки за спиной.  
\- Куини нас ненадолго покинула. Но скоро вернётся. Пока можем перекусить.  
\- Я хотел бы сначала вручить тебе подарок.  
\- Тогда я вручу тебе!

Ньют улыбнулся растерянно, будто не ожидал такой новости. Или такого энтузиазма. И отправился к себе в чемодан. Тина потёрла ладони. Ньют вернулся и протянул ей коробочку. Тина по-прежнему держала руки за спиной, только теперь сжимала там лиру.  
\- Если угадаешь в какой, то получишь свой подарок.

Ньют удивительно серьёзно отнёсся к этой шутке, задумался и неуверенно дотронулся до её правого предплечья.  
\- По-моему, эту руку ты сжимаешь сильнее.  
\- Всё правильно. Открывай!  
\- Давай ты первая.  
\- А давай вместе.  
\- Нет, я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты это достанешь.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я открываю.

Тина сорвала бумажную упаковку и извлекла бархатную квадратную коробочку. И достала перстень. Медь в приглушённом свете казалась похожей на жидкий мёд. Основание украшал тюльпан с плотно сжатыми и будто живыми лепестками. Всю поверхность переплетала арабская вязь.  
\- Позволь, я его сам тебе надену. Нет, кажется, его надо на указательный, а не на безымянный. Вот так.

Лепестки с мягким шорохом распустились, и на палец наполз медный коготь. Как на лапе у птицы-гром. Украшение было, безусловно, экстравагантным, но Тина ни за что бы с ним не рассталась. Впрочем, не более вызывающим, чем пальто мистера Грейвза и головные уборы миссис Пиквери.  
\- Позволь, объясню. Это перстень, помогающий выслеживать преступников. Обычно он работает на уличных воришек, но может быть и в других случаях пригодится. Хотелось привезти тебе что-то, что поможет в работе.  
\- Конечно, поможет. Мне очень нравится. Он такой красивый. И похож на коготь. И, в общем…

У Тины даже дыхание перехватило. Она не удержалась и обняла Ньюта. И отпустила тут же, велев себе не терять голову.  
\- Спасибо, Ньют. Это замечательный подарок. Боюсь, что мой не будет таким впечатляющим.  
\- Перестань, конечно же, будет.

Ньют замер, рассматривая прозрачный куб с лирой внутри. Тина закусила губу. По крайней мере, он не выглядит разочарованным или рассерженным. Она приготовилась объяснять, но Ньют сам заговорил:  
\- Это же моя лира. Да-да, не может быть никакой ошибки.  
Он вскрыл коробку и поднёс лиру к глазам.  
\- Тут даже нацарапаны мои инициалы, гляди.  
\- Я купила её у некоего старика Персея.  
\- Старый пройдоха Джонуси вечно выдумывает себе красивые имена. Можешь себе представить, это была моя личная лира, которую я сам сделал. А Джоунси пообещал, что если я выиграю в кости, то он подарит мне химеру. Я тогда был юным и азартным, и доверчивым, в общем, в итоге я лишился не только лиры, но и всего ценного, что у меня тогда с собой было, включая подтяжки и ботинки. Знаю, это ужасно неосмотрительно…  
\- Вот засранец этот Персей-Джоунси!

Тина зажала рот рукой и извинилась. Но Ньют был так заворожен своей вновь приобретённой лирой, что даже не обратил внимания.  
\- Это просто невероятный подарок. Как будто всё вернулось, эти воспоминания, и… спасибо.  
Ньют сжал её пальцы.   
\- Да брось, если бы я знала, что это на самом деле, я бы притащила этого ворюгу сюда и заставила перед тобой извиниться. Это надо же, ребёнка обмануть, попробовал бы он попытаться облапошить кого-то равного себе.  
\- Я не сержусь на него, это уже в прошлом. Пойдём лучше проверим лиру? Не думаю, что она будет впечатляющей, всё-таки, мой первый инструмент для приманивания животных.

Тина кивнула и увидела, что от перстня к чемодану тянется тонкая серебристая паутинка.   
\- Скажи пожалуйста, а ёлка уже была наряжена?  
Как и ожидалось, рассеянный Ньют праздничного убранства не заметил. Тина обернулась. Красавица-ель стояла без единой игрушки и гирлянды. Все украшения со стен и со стола тоже пропали. Паутинка тянулась прямо в чемодан. И это означало только одно.  
\- Не волнуйся, мы поймаем ниффлера и всё развесим по местам. Прости, я даже не заметил, как он всё стянул у меня из-под носа.   
\- Ничего, я тоже ничего не заметила. Идём!

Не было более подходящей возможности проверить в действии их подарки. Тина спустилась вслед за Ньютом в чемодан. Как и всегда он поймал, галантно придержав за талию, когда она при приземлении едва не потеряла равновесие. Тина вытянула вперёд руку, чтобы понять, куда тянется паутинка. Серебристый след дёргался, подражая траектории беспокойной зверушки.  
\- Смотри, там на дереве что-то блестящее.  
Видимо, гирлянда ниффлеру пришлась не по вкусу, поэтому он развесил её на невысоком кипарисе. Ньют было потянулся, чтобы снять её, но Тина перехватила его руку в воздухе.  
\- Постой. Там гирлянда с омелой. И если уж она так висит, мы могли бы…

Было мучительно больно оттого, что приходилось проговаривать подобные вещи вслух. Во всех читаных книгах, от классики до криминальных детективов, с которыми она отдыхала от работы, отношения героев развивались без лишних слов. Никто не говорил: «поцелуй меня», просто «хватал в охапку трепещущее тело и жадно целовал строптивые губы».  
Но Ньюту дальнейшие объяснения не потребовались. Он улыбнулся широко, будто говорил: «Конечно, омела, как я сам не догадался» и поцеловал. Пускай он не впивался жадно, а очень даже робко, и губы её не были строптивыми, а совсем даже наоборот, да и тело не особо трепетало, только сердце чаще билось. Но вряд ли можно было бы представить что-то более чарующее.

Потом они всё же отпустили друг друга, всё-таки снова украсить квартиру и ёлку к приходу Куини с таинственным гостем было не менее важно. Прежде чем догонять ниффлера, Ньют снял с пушистых ветвей гирлянду.  
\- Думаю, она нам ещё пригодится. А потом мы обязательно все вместе посмотрим северное сияние.  
Серебряная ниточка вела вглубь леса. Тина никогда не думала, что ловить ниффлера будет так здорово.

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на фест сто лет назад. Должна была быть вторая часть, где Куини празднует Рождество вместе с Якобом, именно к нему она и отправилась, как вы догадались, но не срослось.


End file.
